gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA
GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA (aka Cherudim Gundam SAGA, Cherudim SAGA, Cherudim, Gundam of Seven Guns), is Cherudim Gundam loaded with customized arm package called SAGA. SAGA is an abbreviation for 'S'pecial 'A'ssault 'G'undam 'A'rms. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V, and again in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314 piloted by Leonard Fiennes. Technology & Combat Characteristic Assumed to be used for base attack missions. Therefore, all guns are changed to short barrels and it’s equipped with as many as seven guns (on its person). Ian Vashti, who was in charge of design kept in mind the “Seven Sword” of the Exia and actually referred to the Cherudim as the “Seven Gun” because of the number of guns it has in the development code. For close range combat, it is equipped with a crystal sensor in its head. Abandoning GN Shield Bits because they are unsuitable for battles in small areas, it instead carries a convenient GN Small Shield. Removing the Shield Bits exposed the GN drive mounted on Cherudim's rear skirt. Additional armor plating was installed to offset the deficiency, as well as provide a storage area for extra GN Missiles. Armaments ;*GN Beam Pistol I :Cherudim contains a total of four pistols two GN Beam Pistols 1st Gen and 2nd Gen. ;*GN Beam Pistol II :The beam pistols are located at the upper back of Cherudim, right above the verniers. The pair doubles as both a short-range particle beam gun and a hand-held axe. The blade of the weapons have anti-beam coating to fight or defend against beam saber attacks. It's unclear if the axes are infused with GN particles like a GN blade. ;*GN Missile Container :The missle continer is located in the front armored skirt of Cheridim SAGA, it's also part of its original armaments. The four plates will fold outwards and reveal a pair of GN Missiles (2 in each container, total of 8 missles). The missiles are meant for short to mid-range use. ;*GN Assault Carbine :A GN Sniper Rifle II modified with a shorter barrel for use with mid-range sniping missions and the SAGA's main weapon. ;*GN Missile Container :Mounted to the GN Drive to guard it. The missiles stored are of smaller size, and only be used against very near enemy. As standard equipemt, the armor 4 mounted in front of Cherudim's waist stored normal GN Missiles inside. ;*GN Small Shield :A GN Shield for Cherudim SAGA that can either be placed on the shoulder or hand carried.It also possesses the ability to generate a GN Field for a short amount of time. The middle crytal contain sensors so the shield can also be used for enemy searching.A GN Small Shield is created to be used in a narrow area as the GN Shield Bits can't be used in a narrow area. ;*GN Submachine Gun :The GN Submachineguns are essentially the same as GN Sniper Rifle II of the basic Cherudim but with only the tri-vulcan feature available. It possessed two of these weapons and they are mounted on the legs. Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Cherudim SAGA chapter System Features ;*Trans-Am System :Trans-Am temporarily gives Cherudim 3x it's normal performance capacity. It's speed, firepower, and strength are overall enhanced for high performance combat. Cherudim's GN Shield Bits and Sniper Gun are used the most in combination with Cherudim when executed. The system was modified to allow temporary execution of the system without fully depleting it's GN particles. This would temporarily power a high particle consuming function(s) without fully depleting Cheridum's GN Particles that would otherwise force the Gundam to evade while recharging. ;*Holographic Sniping System :Trans-Am unlocks a secondary feature of Cheridum, a holographic sniping system. When activated, the collar on Cherudim extends a holographic targeting system over Cherudim's optics. The gun module for the pilot switches the scope for a different targeting system for firing. GN particles generated are dedicated for high precision targeting that greatly extends the fire power and range of Cheridum's normal capabilities. :The SAGA pack isn't clearly defined of its full capabilities when used in conjunction with Trans-Am. It's only theorized that the overall capabilities of Cherudim Gundam SAGA is enhanced three times its specifications. History Gundam 00V Amy Zimbalist faces Cherudim Gundam SAGA with his GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type, but he decides to board the GNX-604T Advanced GN-X and arrived at the base where the asteroid was destroyed, and intercepts the Cherudim that trespassed the base. Because Amy can't control his machine that has a special characteristic of changing its appearance in narrow passageways, Amy waited for the Cherudim outside the base. Amy attacks Cherudim that is in front of him. Then only after a few shots from its rifle, it immediately silenced. He thought that it was his chance, but after trying to attack, before he knew it, Cherudim's hand grasped a new gun. And then it did so many times. "That's cheating! How much darn equipment does that have!" Amy then soon had reached his pseudo-solar furnace action time limit, and Cherudim then quietly left. Picture Gallery Cherudim Gundam SAGA.jpg|Fan art CG, front view. GN-006SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Rear.jpg|Fan art CG, back view. File:Cherudim Gundam SAGA Outline.jpg|Cherudim Gundam SAGA lineart File:Cherudim Gundam SAGA Kanji Wallpaper.jpg|Cherudim Gundam SAGA Kanji Wallpaper File:Cherudim Gundam SAGA Sky Wallpaper II.jpg|Cherudim Gundam SAGA Sky Wallpaper File:Cherudim Gundam SAGA Sky Wallpaper.jpg|Cherudim Gundam SAGA Sky Wallpaper CHERUDIM_SAGA_07.jpg|GN-006/SA Gundam Cherudim SAGA, Fan art CG Cherudim Gundam SAGA.png|GN-006/SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA 00V Cherudim SAGA II.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Model Kit - Cherudim Gundam SAGA.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Gundam 00V - Model Kit - GN-006SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Gundam 00V - Model Kit - GN-006SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA References 00V Cherudim SAGA.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-006/SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA Cherudim Gundam SAGA LOL.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-006/SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA - Specifications/Design 00V Cherudim SAGA III.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-006/SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA - Story Cherudim Gundam SAGA LOL1.jpg|GN-006/SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA - GN Assault Carbine Cherudim Gundam SAGA LOL2.jpg|GN-006/SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA - GN Submachine Gun Cherudim Gundam SAGA LOL3.jpg|GN-006/SA - Cherudim Gundam SAGA - GN Small Shield Notes *It is unknown why Cherudim SAGA has 2 GN Pistol II's and 2 GN Pistol I's instead of having 4 GN Pistol II's External Links GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA on MAHQ